


Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Females Assemble! [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BTW, Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, High School, High School is Stress, Homework, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, Stress, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Aunt May lectures MJ on how the teen needs to put self-care over the Decathlon.





	Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite

“Michelle?”

The brunette poked the snoozing teen. Startled, MJ scrambled away the aunt, and in the process, knocked over several tall stacks of notecards off the coffee table littered with notes. 

“Peter and I were studying for the—” She broke off into a yawn. “—semifinals and-” She saw all the flashcards strewn across the floor. “Oh no,” she groaned, leaning over to pick up the cards. 

May joined her, piling them together back into neat piles, but Michelle still bemoaned the lack of organization. 

“When was the last time you slept, dear?” May asked, taking a seat on the couch next her nephew—who had left for work hours earlier—’s friend. 

The captain shrugged. “It’s Saturday?”

May frowned, “Yes.”

“Then probably Thursday during lunch,” she admitted, staring down at her hands.

The aunt sighed, shuffling a few of the notes and homework assignments on the table into neat piles. “And before that?”

“Wednesday night. I had an AP Bio test on Friday and so I stayed up Thursday to study. And I stayed up—” She blinked, looking around as if realizing her location for the first time. “—with Peter because prelims for regionals are next week and we need to be in top form. Because even if some of our competitors were knocked out of existence last year doesn’t mean that we can count them out for nationals and-”

“Michelle?” May interjected softly as the teen worked herself up. 

“Yeah?” she whispered. 

“I know you hear it all the time that I hear where you’re coming from, but in my case, I actually do.” She smiled a little. “As a millennial still drowning in student debt, I understand why you want to win the scholarship money associated with the decathlon. I understand why a four point ‘O’ is so important and why getting a 5 on the AP test is a necessity. But as a parent looking back on that, I know how much easier it can be when you are getting enough sleep and food and water.”

Michelle nodded, picking at her hair. 

“So I’m going to call your parents to let them know that you’re here, and then I’m going to turn on some Mozart and you’re going to sleep, got it?”

“Yes, May.”

“Thank you, dear.”


End file.
